More than Friends: A short story
The story you are about to read has dragons in a more modern age (there’s electronics). This story contains mildly mature themes (kissing), if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I suggest you do not read this story. Enjoy! “Everyone works in partners!” Professor Mudskipper announced, the dragonets in the class sighed. Everyone hated the name-pulling. Mudskipper reached into the basket and pulled a small slip of paper “Rockslide...” he read, then looked at the small MudWing, “With...” Mudskipper pulled the next name. “Ant,” He said, then looked at the MudWing Hybrid. Mudskipper continued to pull the names, “Brook with Ebonytooth,” Brook gave Camel and Otter a “Im gonna die” look, Otter laughed quietly. “Mauve with Astronomy.” “Iguana with Whale” “Bull with Dreamseeker” “Planetcrusher with Moth” “Camel with Otter” Mudskipper said, Otter shot Camel a friendly smile. Mudskipper continued pulling names, once it was finished, everyone got with their partners, Brook left, but she kept shooting Camel and Otter looks like “Help me,” and “He’s not even helping!” Otter and Camel started on the writing the short paper, “Who do you like?” Otter asked, this was a normal topic around the academy, Camel shrugged, “Who do you like?” She asked back. Otter thought for a moment, but kept writing, “You tell me first!” She said, Camel sighed. “I still like Cormorant...” she whispered, Otter’s head shot up, her eyes wide with disbelief and curiosity. Cormorant was Camel’s ex-boyfriend, she broke up with him five Months ago. “No you don’t...” Otter said, Camel looked up and laughed at her face, she nodded and smiled, “You’re lying!” Otter said, Calming down. “Ok, enough about me, who do you like!” Camel said, clearly embarassed, “I used to like Darkclaws,” She lied, Camel looked at her, “Really?” She said, Otter nodded and laughed quietly. They looked back at the scroll they were writing on, “But thats not who I like now...” Otter whispered quietly, but apparently not quiet enough, because Camel’s head swerved to look at her, “Who is it?!” She asked. Otter sighed “No, I-it’s embarrassing to me...” Otter squirmed in her seat, Camel grabbed Otter’s pencil from out of her talons, “Hey!” Otter said, reaching for the pencil, but Camel pushes her back with one of her talons, “Tell me first!” She replied stoutly. Otter grumbled and sat back down. Camel looked around, “Is it Someone in this class?” She asked, Otter took a quick look around the class, then back at Camel, “Yes,” she answered, feeling bad. Camel gasped softly, “Is it Lockness?” She asked, her face formed into an enormous smile. “Eww! No! Why does Everyone think I like him?” Otter said. “Rockslide? Ebonytooth? Oh, oh! Is it Bull?” Camel persisted. Otter sighed, “No, no and nope!” She said, Camel took Otter’s arm and shook her. “Then Who is it?!” Camel said impatiently, Otter sighed, Camel leaned in closer, her eyes shining. “She-” Otter cupped one talon over her mouth, “''She''?” Camel echoed, smiling. Otter’s face boiled and she turned her head back to the paper, “Don’t tell anyone!” Otter growled softly, Camel nodded quickly. Silence followed for what felt like forever, until Camel broke it. “Who is it?” She asked softly, Otter stopped at that question. Should she reveal everything? Admit that she used to like two females in their class? Tell Camel about...? No. Keep her mouth shut, stay quiet. Only Otter’s closest friends knew, and one of them doesn’t even go to this school. “Cant say,” Otter said simply. Camel sighed and rolled her eyes. Three Weeks later... Otter walked out of class, she rummaged through her locker. She felt someone tap her shoulder, Otter turned to find a MudWing with pale blue spikes on her neck and a white belly, her snout was covered in Carmel coloured freckles. Otter’s heart leaped when she saw her. “What are you doing here?” Otter whispered, she couldn’t help but smile as her face felt hot. “Well... we decided to surprise you!” Someone behind the MudWing said, Otter looked to find her best friend Amour smiling. Otter couldn’t hide her wide smile. “I wanted to surprise you for the festival!” The MudWing said, her blue eyes shun with excitement and joy. Otter smiled “W-we’re going? Together?” She asked softly, “Oh yeah! We’re going, together.” The MudWing smiled, taking Otter’s talon in hers. “Oh, Bram...” Otter smiled and hugged her, Amour laughed softly. “Hey Otter, enough with the cuddling, we gotta get to class.” Someone said. Otter turned to see Darkdreamer standing next to Amour, they were busy rubbing their noses together. Otter scoffed, “Your saying this to me?” She teased, Amour looked at Otter and stuck out her tongue, Otter did the same. Bramble let go of Otter and smiled, “I’ll see you at the festival tonight, right?” She said. Otter nuzzled her cheek, “I wouldn’t miss it” she smiled. Bramble and Amour said goodbye and took off into the sky, “Don’t do anything I would do!” Otter yelled to her best friend, Amour turned “So I can’t do anything?” She teased. Otter snorted “Says you, lover girl!” Otter shot back. She could hear Amour grumbling from the window, “I’ll see you at the festival, Dreamer!” Amour yelled at Darkdreamer, who seemed to be blushing violently. “I’ll see you first, my Angel!” He yelled back, his voice was heavy with love. Amour waved goodbye, Bramble smiled at Otter and blew her a kiss. Otter smiled at did the same. Darkdreamer bumped Otter’s arm and they walked back to class. Winter Festival Otter landed with Amour close behind, “Do you know where we’re meeting them?” Otter asked. Amour was wearing a small gold heart bracelet Darkdreamer got her, and her ears dazzled with gold loop earrings. Otter adjusted her ruby heart necklace and her loop earrings, her head was covered in a white toque that seemed to be weighed down by the brown fuzzy pom-Pom on the end. “Yeah, over there” Amour answered her, pointing to a small cafe. They walked over to find Darkdreamer and Bramble talking to eachother. They noticed Otter and Amour and smiled, “Let’s go inside the cafe, it’s freezing!” Darkdreamer said, rubbing his front talons together and blowing out a small flame to warm them up, Otter rolled her eyes and Bramble smiled, the four walked into the cafe to find the smell of ginger and chai and a movie being set up on a large white banner. The cafe was packed, dragons shuffled to pick up Their orders, but the air was filled with joy and laughter. A few dragons Otter recognized from school showed up, Camel and Brook were in the mix. Otter didn’t pay much attention to them, two dragons got up on one of the tables and began singing a Christmas song, everyone in the cafe giggled and joined in. Otter and Bramble laughed softly and moved closer to the dancing and caroling. They saw Amour and Darkdreamer smiling as they swayed softly in each other’s arms, Bramble giggled softly at the sight and turned to Otter. The blue-grey hybrid was playfully dancing to the rhythm of the music, Bramble laughed and joined her, they stopped for a moment and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. “Hey Otter!” Someone said, she turned to see Brook walking towards them, “Hey! enjoying the festival?” Otter asked with a smile, Brook nodded, “Where’s Camel?” Otter asked, Brook laughed and rolled her eyes, she turned her head to see Camel talking to a taller pale green SeaWing. “Oooooo~” Otter cooed playfully. The three of them laughed, Brook turned to Bramble and smiled, “Whose your friend, Otter?” She asked, Otter and Bramble looked at each other for a moment, “This is Bramble, she’s just my friend” she said, Otter twinned her tail with Bramble’s softly and out of sight. “Ahh,” Brook said, she smiled at them for a moment before turning to look at Camel. “I better go get her before she does something she’ll regret,” Brook said, Otter snorted playfully, “like go out with him again?” She joked, Bramble giggled softly. “Yeah” Brook laughed, “I’ll see you two around!” She smiled and walked over to Camel. Otter gave Bramble a “She’s-going-head-first-for-that-guy” look, Bramble smiled. For a moment there was silence between them, sweet silence. “Hey Otter!” Amour yelled, Otter and Bramble turned to look at her, she had her arms around Darkdreamer’s neck and his talons held her waist as they danced. Amour pointed above their heads and winked at Otter, before turning back to Darkdreamer. Otter and Bramble looked up. Mistletoe The plant hung from a string on the ceiling. Otter looked at Bramble for a moment, Bramble was blushing blue softly. Otter walked up to her and, without hesitation, kissed. Otter felt Bramble wrap her arms around Otter’s neck, Otter wrapped her arms around Bramble’s waist. They broke off for a moment, “Just friends, huh?” Bramble joked, Otter scoffed, “Bram, we’re more than friends...” she said softly, Bramble smiled and wrapped Otter back up in a kiss. They were definitely more than friends... More Than Friends Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (TheTwixCat) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)